Seekers of Fanfiction
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Starscream may have developed some unhealthy hobbies online. While humans are completely revolting to the mighty Decepticon he has to admit that sometimes they come up with some truly amusing things.


Disclaimer: I do not own transformer or transformers prime in any shape or form I write this for my own amusement and make no profit from it. This one shot is heavily inspire by a review from cheetar . birkett023.

Warning: this fic contains humor, ooc-ness, Starscream and maybe some crack.

dont forget to R and R

* * *

Seekers of Fanfiction

As Starscream concentrated on the screen in front of him a slight smile appeared on his faceplate.

"Fascinating…" Starscream muttered as he scrolled down the screen.

"Yes yes, that's how it should happen!" Starscream happily cried out as he finished reading the info on the screen. Scanning the information once more Starscream moved to bring up the next page only to freeze as he came to the realization that there weren't any more pages available.

"How can this be!?" Starscream cried out as he hit the panel in front of himself denting it in the process.

"Lets see here…" Starcream started to mutter as he went back over the information, "ah, here we are. Authors note, next chapter expected soon-ish."

"Hmmm I see, so the next chapter should be coming out very soon…" Starscream said too himself, "now lets see, the last time this fic was updated was in 2015."

Starscream paused for a second as he took in the information he then screamed out, "2015! Its now 2017! It's been almost two years and this disgusting flesh bag still hasn't updated."

Continuing his rant, "these insignificant creatures only live for an average of eighty years! Even if this thing was relatively young that is not a reasonable amount of time to take to update a chapter!"

"This is unacceptable!" Starscream cried out.

He then turned back to the screen and began pressing buttons as he muttered, "dear flesh-bag, it has come to my attention that you haven't updated your fic in quiet some time. I don't usually read such …swill but I find your writing to be quite enjoyable and command that you continue your story. I would also like to interject that it would be interesting if the main character Piper received attention from the other students causing her to be weary."

Pausing a few seconds Starscream continued, "but if you don't update soon, I will find you and murder you in your sleep then bring you back to life only to keep up the process until you finally update. With respect your fan."

Looking over his review Starscream laughed a bit and muttered, "excellent" and pressed the button to send the review.

"It shouldn't be long now!" Starscream declared.

* * *

Omake

One week later

As he gently tapped his digits against the computers controls Starscream once again refreshed the internet page.

Letting out a frustrated sound Starscream threw his servo in the air.

"A week, it has been a whole week, a whole week since I sent that disgusting little fleshling my demands for a new chapter." Starscream said.

Clenching his servo Starscream scowled, "how dare they! How dare they not write a new chapter. Do they think I am so weak that I won't follow through with my threat? Clearly this insignificant earthling is mocking me"

Turning around Starscream stared at the wall in front of him, as he was deep in thought.

All of a sudden a smirk appeared on Starscream's face and he let out a small chuckle.

"That's it," he said to himself as he picked up a data pad and headed towards the door.

As he made his way through the Nemesis many corridors Starscream shouted out "Soundwave Soundwave!?"

Turning a corner Starscream almost collided with the Decepticon communications officer.

Letting out a yelp in surprise Starscream quickly cleared his throat and said, "Soundwave I was just looking for you."

With Soundwave silent response Starscream continued on, pulling out a data pad and handing it over to Soundwave.

I require you to find out as much information as you can about this earthling." Starscream explained.

Soundwave looked at Starscream then at the data pad then back to Starscream in silence.

Starscream stomped his ped in frustration and screamed, "of course it's important!"

Pausing for a second Starscream carefully said, "you have to understand Soundwave. This information isn't for my own personal use. Why its for the well being of Lord Megatron."

For a few seconds Soundwave stayed perfectly still and quite as Starscream tried to keep a straight face.

Finally Soundwave moved, heading towards the bridge and what Starscream assumed was the main computer.

"Very good Soundwave!" Starscream reassured, "you wont regret this I assure you."

* * *

Happy New Year!

Just a little something for the very start of the new year. Its super short and I already had some of it ready to go on my computer, so I decided to upload it. I had originally wanted to get out the next chapter of "More to Jack then meets the eye" and "so it was a dream?" but the rough drafts for the chapters are taking a bit longer then expected (also I was sick for a while .)

This fic was actually inspired by a review I got for one of my fanfictions by cheetar .birkett023. Their pic was of Starscream and they wrote a very sweet but threatening review. Starscreams review is based off of cheetar .birkett023 review so I have taken some parts of the review and the general idea of the review and used it for Starscream. It reminded me of how in one of the transformers prime episodes it showed Starscream using the internet and I just thought "what if Starscream read fanfiction?"

Oh yeah cheetar .birkett023 if you have any problem with me using your review then just let me know and I'll change it ;).

also if you find the time please leave a review!


End file.
